The Sand Siblings Journal
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Kankuro and Temari get bored and decide to read Gaara's diary while he was out what will happen when Gaara catches them? What secret's are hidden in the sand siblings journal's? Read to find out
1. Gaara leaves

* * *

The Sand Sibling's Journal

I do not own Naruto. I just own my own the mind which made this story up

NOTE: _If the text looks like this it's someone thought's probly the person who was talking before_.

* * *

Chapter 1 Gaara Leaves

It was late in the morning. Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara were all sitting down in the kitchen of there house. They were bored because there was nothing to do. All three of them were drifted away in deep thought. They planed to stay like that until the phone rang. "Kankuro get the phone." Temari told Kankuro. "I don't want to get it, it might be your boy friend Shikamaru, and I don't want to talk to him." _"Maybe it is Shikamaru calling me to do something then I don't have to stay here!" _Temari quickly got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?" "Yes can I speak with Kazekage Gaara?" Temari sighed "Gaara it's for you." Gaara got up and picked up the phone. "Wait?" Gaara said in a rather disturbed tone. "Kazekage Gaara we need you at the Kazekage Office right away!" the man on the phone said. "Fine." Gaara hung up the phone then turned to Kankuro and Temari. "I am going to the Kazekage office for a while." "Okay Gaara, don't worry Temari and me will be fine." Kankuro said with an evil smile. _"Kankuro is up to something. O well it can't be bad he's an idiot." _Gaara thought to himself and chuckled a little. Then he left.

Gaara left Temari and Kankuro in the kitchen. When he was gone for about 5 minutes Kankuro had a big smile on his face. "Finally he's gone I was waiting for him to leave all morning." He said. "Kankuro what are you planning?" "I can't tell until I know Gaara is completely out of hearing distance." Kankuro said while walking to living room window watching Gaara leave. Temari sat down on the couch near the window. They watched Gaara until they could barely see him. Kankuro started to walk down the hall where Temari, Gaara, and his own room were. He started to walk into Gaara's room. "KANKURO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Temari yelled. Kankuro didn't answer. _"This isn't good who know's what we could find in there!"_

Kankuro finally came out of Gaara's room with a black book with the words "KEEP OUT" written on it. "Kankuro what is that?" Temari asked looking at the book. Kankuro smiled so big it was creepy. "Gaara journal." "WHAT? WHY DO YOU HAVE GAARA'S JOURNAL? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO READ IT ARE YOU?" Temari yelled at her stupid brother. "Of course I'm not. Not the whole journal just a few entries." Temari came up behind her brother and hit him rather hard on the back of his head. "WHAT YOU ON? IF GAARA FOUND HE WILL KILL US!" Temari screamed. Kankuro yelled also because his sister hit him a little too hard on the back of the head. He started to rub the back of his head. "OUCH! Temari he's not going to find out he won't be back for a while, do you want to…" "Want to what? Die?" Temari said calmed down now. "No. Don't you want to know what Gaara says about us?" Kankuro said looking at Temari in the eyes. _"I always did want to know what Gaara did really think about me. But if he find's out I'm dead. Hum… this is a hard choice."_ Temari thought to herself. Kankuro was waiting for her answer. They waited for about 5 minutes until Temari finally said," Fine but you are the one who came up with the idea." "Okay Kankuro said excited."_That was allot easier than I thought."_ Kankuro opened the page and read it out loud. Entry #1….

_To be Continued_

* * *

This is my first ever fan fic. I hope you all liked it! Please send me you review! I will try to get the second chapter out as soon as possible. I have to think of the plot so I hope you enjoyed it!- Chihiro (Princess-of-the-sand)

* * *


	2. The Fight over the journal

I do not own Naruto or any charaters. The thing about the gold fish was something that Naruto4life made up not me. Read Temari's son named Sue to find out.

Chapter 2 the fight over the journal

Kankuro looked at the page for a second. "Kankuro what does it say!" Temari said eager. "Do you really want to hear?" Kankuro looked up from the journal and at Temari. "OF COURSE I DO!" "Okay just seeing if you were listening." Kankuro started to laugh. "Kankuro read the entry!" _"He is such a pain." _"O okay!" Kankuro said then looked back at the journal.

_Entry #1-Goldfish_

_Today I got hungry, I'm human, ( most people don't think that but I am) There is one thing I really enjoy to eat, Cheddar Goldfish. I know Temari usaully doesn't buy them, and expected there to be none in the pantry but I still looked. It didn't come as a surprise to see there was none in there…but I still got angry. I made Kankuro pay the price. Why Kankuro? Well he's a complete idiot, a disgrace as a ninja! I mean he uses a puppet, a stupid freakin puppet! I want to burn that puppet. It always stares at me and creepes me out. Well that's it for today, I'm going to kill some people so this demon will shut up! You try living with it._

_Gaara_

"Hey my puppet isn't stupid! And I am not an idiot or a disgrace as a ninja! I want to kill that like freak of a brother of mine!" "I Gaara would kill you first." Temari laughed. "Well am I an idiot and a disgrace as a ninja Temari?" _"You sort of are. And that puppet is creepy." _"Of course not!" Temari looked at her brother. They looked at the journal entry debating weather or not to keep read. "Don't stop reading, Kankuro!" "Your just saying that because Gaara wasn't making fun of your fan!" "So this is intresting keep reading!" "Fine. But you read the next entry." Kankuro handed Temari the journal. "Why you afraid?" "NO! I just don't feel like reading!" "Whatever." _"He is afraid that Gaara will say more insulting stuff about him. So he's making me read!"_ Temari decided to go in order so she was going to read the second entry.

_Entry #2-The Beach_

_Today we went to the beach. I destroyed the beach with a sand title wave. The beach had alot of sand a deadly place for anyone of my enemies when I was there. I wanted to have fun and make a sand castle. I was making the sand castle look really nice, until Temari knocked it down with her stupid fan. In return I destroyed the beach. I CLAIMED it was an accident, but I really did it to watch Temari freak out it's really funny. Temari gets 10x uglier than before and she was pretty ugly than before! And she wonders why Shikamaru doesn't hang out with her much! Sometimes she is even worse than Kankuro! I really just want to kill them both._

_Gaara_

"HEY!" I am not ugly and my fan isn't stupid! It's allot better than his stupid sand." Kankuro laughed. Temari odvisely heard him and smacked him in the back of the head. In the same spot she did before. "OUCH! TEMARI STOP HITTING ME!" Kankuro yelled at his sister who very angry. "YOU STOP LAUGHING ! DOLL BOY!" "CROW IS NOT A DOLL HE IS A PUPPET! YOU SHOULDN'T BE LAUGHING MISS-MY-BOYFREIND-DOESN'T-LIKE-ME!" "THAT'S IT!" Temari jumped on Kankuro and started to smack him. Kankuro smacked Temari back. They fought for a about 10 minutes until they heard someone say, "Temari, Kankuro, What are you doing?" They turned around to see there brother, Gaara, standing behind them. "O Gaara. Um um…" Temari tried to explain. "And what is that book….. my journal! Why do have my JOURNAL?" Kankuro started to hide behind he sister and use her as a shield. "TEMARI PERTECT ME!" Kankuro said as he saw the look on Gaara's face. Gaara was extremely pissed. "IT WAS KANKURO'S IDEA GAARA! I TRIED TO STOP HIM HE MADE ME DO IT!"

"Temari you can go and take crow with you! But don't think you are off the hook he will talk later!" "Okay Gaara!" Temari quickly got crow and ran off to her room as fast as she could. "GAARA PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Kankuro begged "I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN I SWEAR!" Kankuro started to cry. "O I know you won't!" Gaara said with an evil smile. Temari heard Kankuro scream in the living room. "Temari get out here!" Gaara ordered and she did it so Gaara wouldn't kill her. When Temari came out she saw a bleeding Kankuro. She was scared now. "Take Kankuro to the hospital. Don't tell them how he got hurt." Temari listened and the nodded. She picked up her brother and took him to the hospital

_3 days later_

Kankuro was out of the hospital and back home. He couldn't look at his brother the whole day. He stayed in his room all day. He was planning a way to pay Temari back for ratting on him. He had a few plans but thought they weren't bad enough. "I got it! I will read her journal then tell Shikamaru all her secrets she hiding for him! Yes Excellent!" Kankuro was an idiot, but he did have his times where he was good at planning revenge." Kankuro got up and opened his door just a crack to see if anyone was out there. _"Looks like no one's out there."_ Kankuro slowly opened his door and walk out. He looked down the hall and saw Gaara in the living room. _"Dang Gaara never leaves, and neither does Temari. If she catches me I am dead! Better ask Gaara if she is here."_ "Hey Gaara where is Temari?" Kankuro asked his brother but didn't want to look at him. Gaara was reading some book and didn't even look up from it. "She went out to do something with Shikamaru. Why?"_ "I can't tell Gaara he might tell Temari!"_ "No reason. I just wanted to ask her a question." Kankuro said very smoothly. "Hn" Gaara went back to his little world he was in while reading. Kankuro slowly went to Temari's room trying not to make a sound. He finally made. _"Now were would Temari hide her journal?"_ Kankuro went over to her pillow and picked it up looking underneath it. _"Not there."_ He then walked to Temari's dresser and opened a drewer. He moved some clothes around a found a black book. "Jackpot!" Kankuro open the book and read it to himself. _Entry #1…_

_To be continued_

_I hope you enjoyed the second Chapter! Please review and tell me your thoughts! Again the thing about goldfish was inspired by another author I DID NOT COME UP WITH THE COME UP WITH THE IDEA THAT GAARA LOVES GOLD FISH!-Chihiro-(princess-of-the-sand)_


	3. A major blow up

Chapter 3 A major blow up!

* * *

Sorry for the long wait I was too busy trying to make sure that my other 2 stories where up to date. And I had a big history assignment I had to turn in so it took like 3 day's to complete well anyway enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_Entry #1-Shika _

_Today Shikamaru looked so hott! _

"Okay let's skip that entry!" Kankuro turned the page in Temari's journal. _"I didn't know Temari was that crazy about Shikamaru."_ Kankuro turned like 6 pages with the same header, Shika. He didn't dare to read that, Temari writes too much detail. "Okay here we go." Kankuro was looking at an entry that wasn't entitled Shika, for once.

_Entry #7- Sasuke Uchiha _

_Today Kankuro, Gaara and I went to the Leaf Village. I really wanted to go to see Shikamaru, but he was a way on a mission. So I sat at the ramen bar totally bored, I mean have you ever listened to Kankuro talk it's like HELLO! SHUT UP KANKURO NO ONE CARES WHAT YOU ARE SAYING! Then Sasuke Uchiha came up, he looked so hott! Way better than Shikamaru, I would have dated him but my brother had him on his killing list. And Gaara would kill me!_

_Temari i_

"_Wow this is gold! All I have to do show this to Shikamaru and that will make Temari pay. But why not stop here there are more than likely so many more juicy entries." _Kankuro started to laugh evilly. Gaara, who stopped reading his book and out of his little world, heard Kankuro's evil laugh. _"What's that idiot doing now?" _Gaara walked towards Temari's door and pushed it open. He saw Kankuro there sitting on the floor reading so sort of book. He didn't say anything though. Kankuro didn't notice him; he was too busy in his get-revenge-on-Temari plan. Gaara looked over his brothers shoulder reading the page that Kankuro had open.

_Entry #11- Pain in my…_

_Man! I know Shikamaru could be a pain, but I never expected him to be so bad! I mean I love him, but he is such a pain sometimes. He got on my case today because I had to hang out with my brother all day. I mean hello you never call me and ask me to do stuff so why should I drop everything to crap with you? It wouldn't kill you to pick up the phone once in awhile, you lazy jack! Maybe I will flirt with Sasuke Uchiha right in front of you just to piss you off!_

_Temari i_

"Kankuro what are you doing?" Gaara finally said after reading the entry. "Yeah Kankuro what ARE YOU DOING!" Kankuro turned around so fast he didn't see there were 2 people there. "Shhh Gaara I don't want Temari to find me reading her journal. She would kill me!" Kankuro looked at Gaara then saw a very angry blonde girl standing in the door way.

"Temari!" Kankuro closed the journal and pushed it under Temari's bed. "I was just um…"

"Kankuro." Temari said somewhat relaxed. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Temari ran after Kankuro. Kankuro ran around Gaara, knocking Gaara down. Kankuro ran towards his room, Temari still chasing him. He closed the door and locked it right. Kankuro closed the door so fast; it hit Temari in the nose and made it start to bleed.

"That was too close." Kankuro sighed thinking he got away from his sister, but he forgot about Temari's fan. Temari took out her fan and made a clear swipe at Kankuro's door, blowing it right of the hinges. Kankuro was so scared; he ran into his closet and closed the door which wasn't the smartest thing to do.

Temari opened the closet door, looking at a scared out his mind Kankuro. Kankuro looked at his sister who looked really pissed off.

"TEMARI PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN! I PROMISE!"

"O I won't Kankuro," Temari said cracking her knuckles "that would be too easy!" Temari walked towards her brother.

Gaara, who still on the floor, just sat there wondering how bad Temari was going to hurt Kankuro. _"This would be fun to watch!" _Gaara smiled and got off the floor. But when he got up he heard a high pitched scream from his brother. _"O man I am too late."_ Gaara walked towards Kankuro's room and saw him bleeding very badly. "Temari you could wait for me to come in and watch?" Temari looked at Gaara and just starting laughing. "Well we better get him back to the hospital, before he get's his blood everywhere." Gaara said picking up his brother and taking him to the hospital.

_3 hours later_

A nurse walked out towards Gaara and Temari who where sitting in a room waiting to hear about Kankuro. "He will have to stay in the hospital over night and maybe tomorrow too." The nurse said very soft. "That's fine; keep him as long as possible." Temari said getting up with Gaara walking towards the door of the hospital. They walked through the door and down there street towards there house. Temari was very nervous because she didn't know what entries Kankuro read. She looked over at Gaara who was just walking and looking forward. "Hey Gaara," Temari said very soft which isn't like Temari.

"What?"

"Do you know what entries Kankuro read?"

"No."

Temari sighed. _"I guess time will tell."_ Gaara and Temari walked into there home and towards there rooms. Both of them stayed there all night.

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry that I didn't update for a while. I have 3 stories to keep up with. I hope you enjoyed the 3rd chapter 4th should be here soon! - Chihiro (princess-of-the-sand)

* * *


	4. Who is Yomi

Chapter 3 who is Yomi

* * *

I know I said it was only going to be one more chapter but this chapter was SO long I had to cut into 3 chapters! These 3 chapters are definitely my favorite, it has allot of humor and I really liked them. I am so happy I am done because it was such a drag writing this but I did it! Please enjoy and review! –Chihiro (princess-of-the-sand)

The next day Gaara walked down the street towards the hospital. He had to go check if Kankuro was alright to come home yet. Gaara walked through the doors of the hospital, and was greeted warmly with a smile by the female sitting at the front desk. Gaara disregarded the warm greeting walk towards the person. Gaara didn't like hospitals and he wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Is my pathetic brother, Kankuro, ready to come home?" Gaara didn't want to waste time and the person behind the desk knew this. She did not want to angry the Kazekage. She picked up a clip bored and flipped through a couple pages and finally stopped.

"Kankuro is actually in pretty good condition right now considering the state he was in when he was brought and will be able to go home today." The lady looked up at Gaara because she was curious of how he was injured but didn't say a word to any of the siblings about it.

"Well then were is his room?" Gaara was growing angry, because the lady was pushing this thing longer than it should have. The nurse noticed this and hurried to get out behind the desk and walked down the hall, having Gaara behind until they stop at a door. The lady opened the door revealing Kankuro and a girl around Kankuro's age. The girl was kneeling on the floor next to Kankuro.

"Kankuro your brother is here to take you home."

"Okay." The girl that was kneeling next to Kankuro stood on her feet.

"Bye Kankuro." The girl said walking towards the door.

"See ya later." At that the girl and the Lady from behind the desk walked out closing the door. Kankuro got up with a little struggle and walked towards his brother. Gaara and Kankuro walked towards the front desk were the lady was seated. Kankuro said bye, while Gaara just kept walking he was in the hospital long enough.

Gaara and Kankuro walked out the door a started down the street towards there home. When Gaara walked down the road, he looked at the people as they went on with there busy lives. _"Finally I am out of that cursed hospital, note to self destroy hospital when I get a chance." _Gaara laughed at that thought, but couldn't help but wonder who that girl was.

"Kankuro who was that girl in the hospital." Gaara said looking at Kankuro.

"There called nurses Gaara, they take…" Gaara cut him off in mid sentence.

"No not that girl, the other one that was sitting next to you?"

"O that girl…" Gaara kept looking at Kankuro "…her name is Yomi. She's my girlfriend." Gaara was semi shocked at his response.

"I didn't know you had a girl friend. Since when are you dating?"

"Since when I decided to, you don't really think I am going to tell you and Temari everything. You who'd just try to mess it up." Gaara didn't like that response either. _"I would mess it up? You're the one who got you butt kick by a girl, and cries like a girl!"_ By the time Kankuro and Gaara were done talking, they reached their house. Gaara and Kankuro walked through the front door passing the living room. Kankuro looked in the living room and saw his sister, Temari, sitting down on the couch watching some weird soap opra. _"This is the perfect opportunity to put my plan in process! Temari you will pay!"_ Temari turned around looking at her brothers.

"About time you 2 got back." Gaara walked towards Temari and took a seat next to her on the couch he was still in shock from what Kankuro told him a few minutes ago. Temari looked at her red-headed brother, the look on his face made her sort of nervous. It was the look he had on his face when he was thinking or was going to kill someone. Temari hoped it wasn't the second one.

"Gaara are you alright?" Kankuro walked out of the living room and into the kitchen. Grabbing the phone, and returning back to the living room.

"Hey Temari, Gaara, I am going to use the phone in my room okay?" Temari looked back at her brother.

"Fine Kankuro just don't do anything stupid like prank calling Sasuke Uchiha, people have caller id you know!"

"_Geez you make one prank call to Sasuke, and have him come over here try to kill me and you can't let it go can you!" _"Yeah I know." Kankuro turned and walked towards his room. _"Besides I am not calling Sasuke! O no I am going to call your boy friend and tell him about all those entries I read!" _Kankuro went into his room and closed his door, leaving a shocked Gaara and worried Temari sitting on the couch.

Gaara and Temari sat in silence for a few minutes until Temari's soap opra came back on then she lost interest in what was up with Gaara.

"Temari…" Temari looked at her youngest brother. "…did you know that Kankuro had a girlfriend?" Just like Gaara Temari was shocked at what she was hearing but not as shocked as Gaara.

"He does, since when?" Temari lost focus in her soap opra now.

"I don't know but I ran into her at the hospital. I had no clue who she was and when I asked Kankuro about it he said she was his girl friend."

"What does she look like and what's her name."

"She had long dark brown hair, with brown eyes. Those are the only features I noticed about her and her name is… what was it Kankuro said…Yomi I think."

"He could just been lying, it wouldn't be the first time."

"Well how can we figure out for sure?" Gaara leaned back on the couch trying to think of a way to figure out if Kankuro was telling the truth. Temari put her hands on her chin thinking it through.

"I have an idea!" Gaara leaned forward try to hear his sister clearly.

"We can read his journal!"

To be continued…

* * *

Keep Reading! It get's better!

* * *


	5. Journal Troubles

Journal Troubles

* * *

"I know were he keeps his journal all we have to do is wait for him to leave." Gaara leaned back on the couch once more.

"Temari you only want to do that so you can black mail Kankuro incase he tries to black mail you." Temari stood up angry with her brother.

"No I don't, besides I have nothing that Kankuro can black mail me with!" Temari calmed herself down a little.

"Besides don't you to know if Kankuro is lying or not?" Gaara took the remote to that controlled the tv from the table next to him and started flipping through channels.

"I don't know if I want to know the truth, I mean I wouldn't want to find something out that will scare me for the rest of my life!"

"Well I am going find out, keep this a secret between the 2 of us okay?" Temari looked at Gaara who was searching for a channel to watch. _"I don't even think he's paying attention, guys loose focus way too easily."_

"Gaara, are you listening to me?"

"Hnn, O sorry Temari I grew bored in what you were saying and decided to ignore you." Gaara was still paying only half attention to what Temari was saying and half on the tv.

"Never mind." Temari walked out of the living room and into her room thinking about the whole diary thing.

_MEANWHILE_

While Gaara and Temari were in the living room talking, Kankuro was putting his evil plan in process. Kankuro pulled the phone close to his face so he could see the numbers. He dialed Shikamaru's number, he knew the number because he calls there often looking for Temari. He pulled the phone to his ear waiting for someone to pick up on the other line. A female picked up.

"Nara household Yoshino Nara speaking."

"Hi Mr. Nara, can I speak with Shikamaru."

"Yeah sure let me see if he is awake." Kankuro heard Mrs. Nara go up stairs and open a door. Then she heard him scream at Shikamaru to wake up, because someone was on the phone for him. The only thing Kankuro didn't notice was that Temari was on the other phone and put it on mute so Kankuro could never notice, so she could hear everything they were saying.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shikamaru its Kankuro."

"Ugh Kankuro what do you want I was sleeping?"

"I just have to tell you about something."

"What?"

"Well, Temari thinks Sasuke is really hott and want's him but won't because Gaara want's to kill him and she thinks you're a lazy jack and want's to piss you off by flirting with other guy's in front of you!"

"WHAT?"

"Sorry Shikamaru got to go."

"But wait…" Kankuro clicked the phone off and started laughing at his success, while Temari was shocked at what Kankuro told Shikamaru. She ran to Kankuro's room furious but just as she was going slam Kankuro's door open and beat the crap out of him, she came up with a great idea and knocked on Kankuro's door. Kankuro heard the knock. _"How did she know! I am dead!"_ Kankuro opened the door a crack revealing the person he thought it would be.

"Hey Temari, what do you want?" Kankuro managed to sound calm and innocent while Temari managed to smile and talk in a normal tone.

"Just want to ask a favor." Kankuro opened the door a little wider.

"What is that Temari?"

"Can you go to the market and pick up some goldfish? We are out and you know how Gaara get's when he doesn't have goldfish. They are having a discount and I have to watch Gaara he doesn't feel good, unless you want to watch Gaara?" Kankuro opened his door fully after hearing what his sister had to say.

"No way I still have flash backs from last time." Kankuro walked out his room about to head to the market. _"Excellent he fell for my clearly obvious lie! Kankuro will pay for what he did."_ Kankuro opened the front door and walked out and closed it. _"Okay now all I have to do is…"_ Just as Temari thinking of the next part of her plan the phone rang, Gaara picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Gaara I need to speak to Temari please give her the phone!"

"Don't tell me what to do Shikamaru," Gaara looked at Temari "it's your stupid boy friend Temari."

"Well tell Shikamaru that…"

"JUST TAKE THE STUPID PHONE!" _"Dang Gaara lighten up! Well better take the phone before Gaara flips out on me, but I really don't want to talk to Shikamaru well it was either now or later I would have preferred later."_ Temari took the phone from Gaara.

"Hello?"

"Hey Temari, Kankuro called me a couple minutes ago tell me some things."

"I am so sorry Shikamaru that I was really pissed off at you and…"

"Yeah whatever, I don't feel like arguing with you about a troublesome thing like that."

"Shika I am SO SORRY!" Then Temari thought she heard Shikamaru say his favorite word, 'troublesome', before he hung up the phone. Temari was so pissed off! _"KANKURO IF YOU RUINED ME AND SHIKAMARU'S RELATIONSHIP I …WILL …DESTROY …YOU!" _Temari threw the phone on the couch next to Gaara, and walked towards Kankuro's room. When Temari walked out, Gaara looked back to see if she was still there. _"Yes she's gone!" _Gaara changed the channel to his favorite channel, the cooking channel.

When Temari reached Kankuro's room and let herself in, she walked over to Kankuro's pillow and picked it up revealing Kankuro's plum colored journal._ "Wonder if he knows his journal is purple not black." _Temari opened Kankuro's journal reading the entries.

_Entry #1_

_Beautiful _

_Today was mostly lame I had to go on a C class mission with my maniac blood thirsty brother, and my annoying I'M-BETTER-THAN-EVERYONE sister. They were such a pain on the mission today and kept getting in my way. When we got back there was a really beautiful girl named Yomi, and guess what SHE IS A NOT A CRAZY GAARA FANGIRL! I think she likes me also which pretty awesome. Maybe tomorrow I will ask her out._

_King Kankuro_

"Okay that was a little weird, and what's up with his signature? King Kankuro don't make me laugh!" Temari was trying to speak in a whisper just incase Kankuro never left or something. "Let's find out what he did."

_Entry #2_

_Success_

_Alright so today was awesome! I pushed my self to ask Yomi out on a date, which I did. She said yes and we went out because both of us couldn't wait. We both enjoyed the day, and we are now a couple which I absolutely love! I am going to try to hide it from Temari and Gaara as much as I can, they might embarrass me. Like with my bed wetting problem and all those embarrassing pictures of me when I was little, plus allot more stuff I don't even know about. It's just troublesome if I can borrow Shikamaru's word._

_King Kankuro_

"I totally have to tell Yomi about this!" Temari threw Kankuro's journal on his bed and ran towards the door too fast for Gaara to change he channel.

"GAARA-I-AM-OFF-TO-FIND-YOMI-AND-TELL-HER-EMBARRISING-THINGS-ABOUT-KANKURO!" Temari opened the door about to leave. When she opened the door she found Shikamaru standing right in front of the door about to knock.

"Shikamaru what are you doing here?" Temari completely forgot what she was doing. Shikamaru just looked clueless.

"I was going to come over to apologize in person but it looks like you're in a rush…" Before Shikamaru could finish his sentence, Temari pulled Shikamaru close to her and gave him a kiss.

"_What a crazy day I am having." _Shikamaru closed his eyes and enjoyed the short kiss Temari gave him. Then Temari pulled away and dragged Shikamaru by his wrist with her towards the market. Gaara, who had no clue what was going on either, just sat on the couch and watched till Temari and Shikamaru left. Gaara stood up and walked towards the door to close it. He heard Shikamaru yell, "Don't pull me Temari, you are such a troublesome girl!"

"That was awkward." Gaara shrugged, closed the door, and went back to watching cooking.

To be continued…

* * *

Keep Reading! It get's better!

* * *


	6. A room full of Batter

A room full of batter

* * *

_MEANWHILE_

Kankuro reached the market to get the goldfish that was supposedly on sale. Kankuro walked down the junk food isle looking for the goldfish.

"Hey Kankuro!" Kankuro turned around to see the female who called him. It was Yomi. Kankuro smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey Yomi what's up?" Yomi walked over to Kankuro.

"I didn't cause any trouble with your brother did I? I mean your brother didn't seem too happy and completely clueless to who I was." Kankuro frowned at Yomi's response.

"No Yomi, Gaara is always that way! No worries." Yomi smiled at Kankuro looking straight at him.

"So what are you looking for?"

"I am looking for…" Kankuro was cut off by a huge crash of the front door's bursting open. Yomi and Kankuro looked seeing Temari with Shikamaru dragging behind. Temari stood in the door way looking around for her brother. When she spotted him, she ran over to him, still dragging Shikamaru along. She finally reached Kankuro and Yomi.

"Temari what are you doing here," Kankuro looked confused. "And when did," Kankuro looked at Shikamaru _"O no I am dead!"_ Temari and Shikamaru were panting for breath, but it was mostly Shikamaru. Temari noticed that Kankuro looked nervous, she then noticed the brown headed girl standing next her brother.

"You must be Yomi; you look just as my brother described you as." Yomi smiled at Temari.

"Yes and you are Temari. I remember you from the Chunin exams." Temari looked confused. _"She wasn't at the Chunin exams."_ Yomi noticed this and commented onto it.

"O sorry, I meant I remember you from the fight. I didn't participate in the exams. I watched you the 3rd part of the exam with my father and mother. You did very well, I couldn't ever have done as well as you had. I quit being a ninja years ago, never made it out of the academy." Temari smiled at that praise. _"Maybe I shouldn't ruin Kankuro's relationship with her; I mean I will just get it served back." _Temari looked at Shikamaru who was still breathing hard. _"And I would hate it if Kankuro made me and Shikamaru break up."_

"So Temari what did you want?" Kankuro was still nervous that Temari would kill him. Temari smiled at her brother.

"I just wanted to make sure you got the right flavor of gold fish. Gaara doesn't like the flavor blasted goldfish just the cheddar ones." Temari kneeled over and picked up a bag of cheddar goldfish. When Temari kneeled down, she heard a cell phone ring. All 4 of the took out there cell phones to cell who's was ringing.

"It's mine guys." Shikamaru click the button on his phone and began to talk.

"Hello?"

"Fine I will be there soon!" Shikamaru clicked his phone off and turned to Temari.

"Temari I got to go, we can hang out later." Shikamaru walked off towards the door and left. Temari, Yomi, and Kankuro walked over to the cash register and paid. The 3 of them walked out side then Yomi turned to Temari and Kankuro.

"I have to go home. It was an honor to meet you Temari." Yomi bowed and walked off in the opposite direction of were the sand siblings lived. Temari and Kankuro walked home in silence until almost the end.

"Hey Kankuro?"

"What?"

"I know you called Shikamaru earlier and told him about my journal entries," Kankuro started to get nervous and sweat "but the funny thing is Shikamaru didn't seem to care much. And you know you sacrificed so much to do it and you had no results. That's the funny thing!" Temari started to laugh as Kankuro and herself entered the house. When they entered the smelled a very bad smell and ran towards the kitchen.

When they got there, they saw the kitchen was a big mess with batter all over the ceiling, walls, sink, table, counter tops, appliances, and Gaara. They also noticed pans all over the kitchen. Temari was infuriated.

"GAARA WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED HERE!"

"I tried to cook, and it blew up. Can you help me clean it?" The 3 sand siblings got towels and buckets of water and began to clean. All 3 of them were on there hands and knee's. Gaara picked up a pan.

"Hey Kankuro!" Kankuro turned around looking at his brother.

"What?" Gaara threw the pan hitting Kankuro right in the center of his face. Kankuro screamed from pain.

"That's for knocking me down yesterday." Temari laugh to herself. And the 3 of them cleaned the kitchen together the rest of the night.

THE END

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story! If you did I suggest you read my other stories, I have a few other story topics up my sleeve so keep checking back!


End file.
